How It All Started The Mike and Kinley Story
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley thought she had met the man that she could send the rest of her life with. When Kinley met Mike she as dating Ted DiBiase but after they broke up Mike moved in and they ended up falling in love with each other but will it last? Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, Randy Orton/OC, Ted DiBiase Jr/ OC Mentions of John Cena as well


A/N: There are some graphic nature in this story please be warned now it does contain female on female. Please Enjoy

Kinley thought she had met the man that she could send the rest of her life with. When Kinley met Mike she as dating Ted DiBiase but after they broke up Mike moved in and they ended up falling in love with each other but will it last?

How It All Started...

This is the prequel to Will She Take The Chance and Forgotten Past

Kinley Addison Orton was looking out her office window that was in Summerlin Nevada and sighed she was happy and content at the moment and walked back over to her desk and sat back down and started going over some notes for a writer as she was an editor living in Las Vegas. Kinley had her degree in journalism and had graduated from Columbia University in New York just two years before and was sought after by Tate Publishing and started out in their New York office but was transferred to their Summerlin office nearly 6 months before. The company had put her up in The Palms, she was lucky enough to have a pool off her room that was private use, as she was in the process of looking for a house but couldn't find anything she liked.

Kinley is the only daughter born to Bob and Elaine Orton and the younger sister to WWE Superstar Randal Orton. Kinley was pretty close to Randy as well as their younger brother Nathan who was still in high school. Kinley was the independent one out of the family had moved into the dorm and then worked her way through school working in a medical office as the receptionist. Kinley is pretty tall standing barefoot she is close to 5'11 and legs for days, her hair is cut in a cute aline bob with the back stacked and her baby blue eyes normally have a sparkle to them. Kinley has been dating Ted DiBiase Jr for nearly 12 months now and they were pretty happy and in love with each other.

Kinley was working pretty hard when she could hear her cell phone ringing and quickly grabbed it and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey you what is going on?" he asked, Kinley's face just broke into a smile right away when she heard the deep voice.

"Not much just sat back down at my desk. What about you?" Kinley asked

"Oh just arrived in Vegas hoping that I can stay with my beautiful girlfriend?" Ted asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes you can babe anytime. I am getting ready to leave soon. Do you want me to pick you up?" Kinley asked as she started to gather her things to head to the hotel and relax.

"Nope babe. Randy got a rental for the week we are here. Although I am here for three as my shoulder is bothering me." Ted said

"Ah not good. I will take care of you hon." Kinley said "I will meet you there I am headed home."

"See ya soon babe." Ted said and they hung up. Kinley finished packing her things up and walked down to her bosses office and told him that she headed out and working from home. Josh told her to take the week as she had been working non stop since she had transferred out to Las Vegas from New York.

Kinley pulled into the parking garage and pulled into her reserved space and smiled when she saw Ted walking towards her car. Ted helped her out and as she grabbed shoulder bag and he grabbed her briefcase and kissed her on the lips. The two walked up hand in hand and Kinley was just grateful to have her boyfriend with her for nearly four weeks. Kinley unlocked the door to her two bedroom suite that she was currently living and set her thing down on the table by the door as Ted hung the do not disturb sign on the door once it was closed, Kinley was pulling her hair down as it had been up in a messy bun and Ted wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You are beautiful babe." Ted stated as he started to kiss the back of her neck and Kinley leaned into his touch as he started to unzip the back of her dress that she was wearing. Soon the dress was pooled at her feet as he undid her strapless bra and it joined the dress as he slid her panties off. Kinley stood there in her high heels and couldn't help but giggle at Ted as he pulled off his dress shirt and she pulled him close by the tie that was still around his neck. "Come here babe." Kinley wrapped her arms around his neck and worked his tie off as Ted's lips came crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss. Ted picked Kinley up and carried them to her bed and laid her down on the bed and slowly thrusted into her body as they both cried out in pure pleasure as they made love to each other, their bodies melting and blending together, both crying out in pleasure as they reached their releases. Ted pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest and they both drifted off in each other's arms till someone started to bang on the door. Kinley climbed out of bed and grabbed her silk robe and tied it tight around her body going to strangle who was on the other side of the door. Kinley stepped over the pile of the clothes and yanked open the door.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Kinley asked as she glared at the person on the other side of the door.

"Um your brother why?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not right now your not. You woke us up." Kinley snapped as she opened the door open for Randy as he stepped in and saw the pile of discarded clothes and smiled.

"Oops sorry." Randy said "Can I stay the hotel lost my reservation? Ashlyn didn't come with me on this trip."

"Sure. Let me go and get Teddy up and we can go eat supper how does that sound?" Kinley asked

"I will order in. I know you two are worn out. Looks like you are completely relaxed now Ted is home for almost for the next four weeks." Randy said as Kinley showed the spare room and told him where the second bathroom was and smiled at her brother. Kinley walked back into her room and laid back down after taking her robe off and snuggled into Ted's warm body and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me guess Randy is here." Ted stated quietly and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and knew that Ted was upset. Here lately Randy always had the knack for ruining their time together.

"I can tell him he can't stay but the hotel lost his reservation and Ashlyn isnt' on the tour with him." Kinley said

Ted shook his head no and told Kinley it was fine as Randy was flying out to California in two days so it didn't matter to him. Kinley smiled up at Ted who claimed her lips in a tender kiss and soon they were making love again not caring that Randy was in the same hotel suite or not. Kinley was crying out Ted's name as they climaxed and soon sound asleep against Ted's chest. Ted eased himself out of bed and got into the shower and got cleaned up and after getting dressed he joined Randy in the living room of the suite where he found one of his best friends watching TV.

"Kinley sleeping?" Randy asked as there was a knock on the door he stood up to answer it and it was supper. "Sorry didn't know what you wanted but know you love the hamburgers from here."

"It's okay man they are good. Do you want me to wake up Kinley?" Ted asked

"Nah let her sleep. We need to talk." Randy said

"Oh what about?" Ted asked. He knew that Randy was happy that they were dating, even though he never was happy about who Kinley had dated in her past. She dated some guy in high school and Randy about beat the living daylights out of him. Just because he thought Kinley could do better.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad gee. I'm actually happy for the two of you. I want to try to talk Kinley into moving back home. I miss her being around. I hated it when she was in New York now here. How do I talk to her about it?" Randy asked

Kinley was standing in the doorway of the living room and knew that Randy wasn't happy that she was living in Vegas but she was very happy. Growing up the two were very close they were only 11 months and 10 days younger than each other. Randy was born in 1980 while Kinley was born in 1981. Elaine had delivered Kinley nearly five weeks early and the two were barely a year apart but she wouldn't have it any other way. Kinley walked over and kissed Ted on the cheek and sat down and smiled at Randy.

"Let me be Randy. I love it here. I loved New York. I love St Louis but I love it here. I am very happy. Sure I am in a hotel right now but you would never know as I have a kitchen I buy food and cook all the time. You know you are happy for me just drop it. One day I will be back home in St Louis I just don't know when." Kinley said Randy just nodded his head in agreement and knew with time she would be but he wanted it now.

"Ashlyn misses you and being able to see you all the time." Randy said

"I miss my family as well. Randy things are good here, I love my job. One day I will work from home but not now." Kinley said "Tell her to fly out here so we can have a girls week in the next few months. I miss my best friend."

"When I talk to her tonight I will tell her to call and you two can plan." Randy said "I'm going to crash don't keep me up with loud sex tonight please we have a show in two days." Ted and Kinley waved him off and laughed. That was Randy for you.

The next few months proved to be tough for both Kinley and Ted. Things between them felt like they were just going through the motions of being with each other. The love they once had for each other was gone. They sat down one night and talked and decided that it would be better if they broke it off and just stayed best friends. Kinley poured herself into her work and during this time she didn't date anyone for awhile. It was nearly a year since she had moved to Vegas and had in the process was able to edit three major books that were also best sellers.

It was Christmas and Elaine wanted the whole family together and since Randy would be in town for a week he had also invited one of his close friends to stay with him as well and that was Mike Mizanin. Kinley was flying in and Randy was picking her up at the airport and then she was staying with him for the time she was home. This was the first Christmas that the whole family would be together and not off somewhere else.

Randy just pulled into the parking lot at the airport and couldn't wait to see his sister. It had been nearly seven months since they had seen each other and that was too long for the two of them. Ashlyn had flown out the day before over to Europe to spend it with her family and would be returning after the first of the year. Randy was standing at the gate to help Kinley with her bags and luggage as she was home till after the first of the year. Randy also knew that she never packed light. Kinley smiled she was happy to be home for the holiday and couldn't wait to be with family. Kinley was finally walking off the plane and smiled at Randy who hugged her close.

"Hey you." Randy said

"Hey yourself. I hope you aren't mad at me but Ted is with, he flew in we had supper last night and is here for the night. Is that okay?" Kinley asked

"That is fine he can stay in your room as my other guest room is taken." Randy said and smiled at his sister "Are you two back together?" Kinley shook her head no and Ted was gathering their luggage and Randy said that he would get the truck and pull around. It wasn't long and the three were now on the road to Randy's house. Ted was unloading their things and Kinley was pouring herself a glass of sprite and had gotten a beer out for Ted and Randy when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Hi" he said

Kinley turned around and smiled and though the man was cute. "Hi yourself."

"I am Mike aka 'The Miz' good friends with Randy." he said and grabbed a beer from the fridge as Ted walked in and he couldn't help but smile at Kinley who handed him his beer and she took a drink of her sprite.

"Kinley Orton, Randy's little sister." she said

"Nice to meet you. Randy said he had a sister but didn't say she was beautiful." Mike said and Kinley blushed and said thank you. Randy walked in to see what was taking Kinley so long with his beer and smiled at the two. Randy grabbed his drink and walked back into the family room with Ted and waited for those two to join them.

"Randy said he had someone staying with him for Christmas. He didn't say you were handsome." Kinley stated and smiled at Mike and took a drink of her sprite. "How come you aren't going home for Christmas. I know Vince gave everyone off till New Years Eve."

"He did, but my family is out of the country and I really didn't want to be alone. Randy also invited me to the New Year's Eve party your parents are throwing after the show and I agreed. I said I would get a hotel, but apparently your mom threw a fit and told Randy if he didn't offer his house she would so here I am." Mike said

"That so sounds like our mom. Why don't we go and join Randy and Ted." Kinley said as she poured herself more sprite.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Mike asked

"I will think about it and let you know tomorrow afternoon how is that?" Kinley asked

"That is fine by me." Mike said and smiled at Kinley. The two joined Randy and Ted in the family room and Randy was in his chair, Ted was on the love seat and Mike was on the couch. Kinley sat down next to Ted who kissed her forehead and she laid her head against his chest. As they watched a movie on TV Kinley got comfy and was about to fall asleep when the door bell rang and Randy was confused on who was at the house as it was close to 6pm and saw that it was their younger brother Nathan who just wanted to hang out. Randy grabbed him a beer since wasn't of age and told him he was sleeping in the basement bedroom which was fine by him. Kinley started not to feel good as she was in some pain from flying and got up with Ted's help and he grabbed her medications and walked into the bathroom and Randy walked into the kitchen and grabbed the icepack and handed it to Ted who was helping Kinley after she was getting sick from it. Randy carried her up to bed while Ted grabbed everything else and soon those two were settled in her room and Kinley was sound asleep. Randy just hoped her medication worked and he wouldn't have to call her doctor for something stronger. It as nearly 45 minutes later that he was on the phone with Dr. Jennifer Thompson who said she was on the way to check Kinley over.

"Randy I am sorry." Kinley said.

"Dont' worry about it hon. I will go down and wait for the doctor and just let Ted rub your back then sleep tonight." Randy said. Kinley just nodded her head before running to the bathroom again and started to get sick. It wasn't long and Dr Thompson arrived and checked Kinley over and gave her something for the pain and told both Randy and Ted to call her if the pain got worse. Randy walked the doctor out and thanked her again for coming to the house. Randy walked back into the family room and sat down in his chair and Nathan had taken over the love seat.

"Is Kinley okay bro?" Nathan asked

"She will be, something about flying and not eating much isn't a good combo for her. Her meds she takes didn't work as she got sick nearly right away this time." Randy said

"Not good. I hope she feels better. Can I have another one?" Nathan asked

"Sure just call mom and tell her that you are staying here tonight." Randy said "Mike sorry man this is our little brother Nathan. Nath this is Mike Mizanin aka 'The Miz'. " Randy said

"Nice to meet ya. What is wrong with Kinley?" Mike asked as he got up to grab another beer and grabbed on for Randy and Nathan.

"She and I both suffer from Migraines, but thankfully mine are under control and I don't get them often. Kinley on the other hand gets them 2 times a week maybe 3 times, and about once every four and half weeks she has to get a shot. She should sleep through the night." Randy said and smiled at Ted when he joined them in the living room and sat down next to Mike on the couch. "She fall asleep?"

"Yeah. Dr Thompson said she gave her a pretty heavy dose and wants to see her in a few days on the 24 her office is open till noon." Ted said. "Just wanted to let you know she is out like a light and I'm headed to the store to grab her some more sprite."

"Here you can take the stang, I will just ride with you how is that." Randy said

"That is fine." Ted said "Mike you want to ride along?" Mike looked up and nodded his head in agreement and Nathan said he would stay with Kinley. The three took off and Mike told Randy that he had asked Kinley out for supper. Randy told Mike that she would probably be really drained and to wait and maybe after Christmas would be better.

That night after everyone as in bed Mike couldn't help but smile as he knew of the relationship between Kinley and Ted and knew they had dated and were just friends now. That is what he thought, when in fact the two were still best friends but were still sleeping with each other as they had never broken that contact. The next morning came quick for Kinley as she was starting to wake up more and moved against Ted's chest which woke him up. Ted helped Kinley out of bed and into the bathroom and after she used it she walked out and stripped the rest of her clothes off and Ted smiled she was in a playful mood and what they wanted which was each other. Kinley laid down in bed and smiled at Ted who got up to use the bathroom and grabbed the lube from her carry on and laid down on top of her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know we have to be quiet." Ted whispered and Kinley just smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement as she turned on the radio on that was beside the bed quietly so it would cover their little romp. Ted lowered himself down Kinley's body as he kissed her neck and kept kissing down to her ample breast after licking sucking on both nipples she was running her fingers through Ted's hair as she squirmed in pleasure as Ted was kissing her smooth pussy as he worked a finger into her tight body she moaned. Ted parted her folds as he kissed her moist pussy and started to lick and suck on her clit. Kinley started to slowly grind her hips into his face as he buried his tongue into her the hilt. Ted moaned into her as he kept nibbling on her clit knowing it was driving her wild.

"Teddy take me" Kinley moaned as quietly as she could with what he was doing to her. Ted wanted to make her cum and cum hard as he kept fingering her pussy as he suck and nibbled on her clit. "Oh Ted I'm cumming." as she started to moan and Ted drank up everything she gave him and licked her clean and then kissed her as he poured some lube on to her drenched pussy and slid into her as they kissed.

"You taste heavenly baby." Ted said quietly after the kiss broke as they started to blend their bodies together. Making love to each other. "Damn you are tight baby." Kinley just smirked up at Ted before he kissed her again and brought her leg against his hip as they started to move faster.

"Hm Teddy don't stop you are so hard and huge" Kinley moaned before they kissed again. "Ted you taste so good." Ted started to move faster knowing it wouldn't be long before they were both exploding in their releases. "I'm close Teddy I'm going to cum." as she shook with an orgasm

"All you baby." Ted said as he started to shake with an orgasm "I'm going to cumming Kinley oh god yes." Kinley kissed Ted as they reached their releases together, both moaning into the kiss. Ted kissed Kinley on her forehead and pulled out and rolled to his back and puled Kinley to his chest. "Rest baby."

"Stay here Ted don't leave me." Kinley said

"I wont baby but you need to rest." Ted said as Kinley sat up in bed and she ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Ted was right behind her and slipped her tank top on her after she was done and held her close. "What is wrong babe?"

"Another migraine Ted." Kinley said and started to cry. "Shh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you more pain." Ted said Kinley shook her head no. "You didn't Ted. I was in pure pleasure not pain. It just hit fast and hard they do that often now."

"Here is a washcloth nice and cold baby. Let me change the sheets and we can sleep." Ted said Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and Ted quickly changed the sheets and Kinley brushed her teeth and took her medications and she was now sound asleep against Ted's chest. Ted wasn't able to sleep and eased himself out of bed and kissed Kinley' forehead and got into the shower and headed down to start in on breakfast and start the coffee. Randy was in the kitchen and smiled at Ted when he walked in.

"How is Kinley?" he asked as he poured Ted a cup of coffee and handed it too him.

"Sleeping, she just got sick again from it and took her meds." Ted said "Hopefully she can sleep it off."

"I heard you two. I'm impressed. I thought you two broke up?" Randy asked

"We did, we can see other people but are still sleeping with each other make sense?" Ted asked. Randy nodded his head in agreement and told Ted not to hurt her and Ted said he never would.

It wasn't long after Ted walked downstairs that Mike was on his way down. "Good morning to you both." as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Is there a plan today? I need to do some shopping for Christmas."

"We can do that. Kinley shipped all of her presents here last week and they arrived about three days ago over at mom and dad's. I know that she needs to do more. After she gets some more sleep I think she will be ready to go." Randy said with a smile as he watched Nathan head into the kitchen and smiled. It wasn't often that you had both brothers in the house due to Nathan being gone for MMA and Randy with the WWE. "I think that Nathan needs to do some shopping as well."

"Actually I don't. I have to go and see Trisha before she leaves and all. We did all of our shopping two weeks ago." Nathan said before taking a drink of his coffee "I gotta head out. See ya for church in two days."

Randy waved him off and rinsed out his coffee mug and put it in the dishwasher and told both Mike and Ted he was headed up to get dressed and would be down soon. Mike couldn't help but laugh at Randy and Ted just shook his head he had been around the Orton's most of his life and knew how Randy worked. "I highly doubt that Randy is getting dressed and will be down soon."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked

"I grew up with Randy and trust me the man will fall back asleep." Ted said with a laugh as he rinsed out his coffee mug and put in the dishwasher as well. "I'm going to head up and check on Kinley."

"Question what is the deal with you two?" Mike asked

"We dated for nearly a year and half we broke it off as we were just going through the motions. Staying best friends and lovers why?" Ted asked

"Then you have no problem me asking Kinley out for dinner or to the New Year's Eve party?" Mike asked

"We are going to the New Year's Eve party together but supper not a problem man. Just treat her right. Break her heart you don't have to just worry about Orton coming after you but me as well." Ted stated and left the room

Randy was just stepping out of his room and saw Ted coming up the stairs, and Ted saw the smile on Randy's lips. "Finally put Mike in his place?"

"Just a bit not by much to scare him off. He asked for Kinley's arm to the party. Kinley told me she was going on my arm and then to supper with Mike after the first of the year." Ted said "Let me check on Kinley and we can get ready to go shopping, it's been three and half hours since we have been up and all."

Randy smiled and watched as Ted walked into Kinley's room and smiled when the door shut in his face. Kinley was starting to wake up and smiled up at Ted who sat down on the bed beside her. "Morning." Ted pressed a kiss to her forehead "How do you feel?"

"Better. Sorry about this morning." Kinley said quietly as she sat up in bed.

"It's okay K. We were quiet, Randy heard but oh well." Ted said and Kinley just laughed "You feel up for shopping?"

Kinley nodded her head in agreement and soon the four were out the door and shopped for nearly the whole day. Kinley and Mike were shopping for Ted and Randy and walking around the mall. Kinley had been pretty quiet as she was drained from the migraine and all. Mike was lost in thought and looked over at Kinley who had a smile on her face.

"Kinley I have a question for you?" Mike said

Kinley turned to face Mike more and smiled at him. "Oh?"

"I was wondering when you would like to have dinner and if you would go to the New Year's Eve party with me?" Mike asked

"How about we go to dinner after the first of the year. As for the party I am sorry I am going to the party with Teddy." Kinley said

"Okay. I had to ask. When does Ted leave to head home to his parents?" Mike asked

"We are flying out Christmas Day at 2am to spend it with his family and then fly back on the 28th and are staying with Randy the whole time. Mike I promise that we can go to dinner and spend some time together and hang out." Kinley said with a smile.

"That is all I can ask for Kinley." Mike said as they finished their shopping. It wasn't long and they were finally headed back to the house. Kinley was upstairs wrapping gifts for Ted and Mike and didn't want them to see. Mike had the present for Kinley all wrapped up at the store and hoped she liked it. Ted had picked out a beautiful necklace and earrings that matched with Randy's help and had them wrapped up at the store.

Two days had passed and it was finally Christmas Eve everyone had gotten their wish and it was a white Christmas as it had snowed just the night before and also ice so it was pretty slick out. Kinley was upstairs getting ready with Ted who was doing his tie and finally asked Kinley for help. She fixed his tie and kissed him on the cheek. "Ted will you zip my dress please?" Ted smiled as he zipped her into the dress. "I am glad this dress matches your tie, red and black lace." Kinley thanked him and he couldn't help but smile. While they were in bed that morning she had given him one of his presents early as they still had to tell the family, Kinley was 8 weeks pregnant with his baby.

"You look beautiful. How are you feeling?" Ted asked quietly as they still had yet to announce the pregnancy. As he helped her with the long black jacket that was almost to her calves. Kinley slipped her shoes on and once she stood up full she was almost as tall as Ted.

"I feel good, thankfully not sick anymore. Dr Rouge said that we are doing good. I so can't wait to tell our parents." Kinley said. "Randy may want to kill you babe. Are you still okay with me having dinner with Mike after the first of the year?"

"I am okay with it honey. Just let me know when it is and how it goes. I just worry about you honey." Ted said "You ready to go babe?" Kinley nodded her head and the two walked out of their room and Mike was coming out as well and caught a glimpse of Kinley and thought she was beautiful. Randy was in the kitchen as he just started the car and smiled at Kinley and shook his head.

"You realize it is slick outside." Randy stated.

"And your point is?" Kinley asked

"You are wearing four inch high heels. Do you not recall Christmas three years ago, sheet of ice you sprinted across the ice and ended up in the hospital that night laid up with a torn ACL?" Randy asked

"Oh that, not a fun time. You came after me Jackass in leather shoes and grabbed me and ended up tearing your hamstring in the process. Solution drop me and Ted off at the door and he will hep me in then you can walk carefully across the ice. Problem solved." Kinley said and Mike started to laugh at the siblings.

"Ugh woman." Randy growled

"What you know I am right." Kinley pointed out

It wasn't long and the four headed out and Randy dropped the three off and then parked and carefully walked across the ice. After a nice church service and heading home to change and grab the rest of the gifts at Randy's they all had changed clothes. Kinley was in one of Ted's sweatshirts and a pair of lounge pants and her summer flip flops. Randy couldn't help but laugh at his sister and Ted who was comfy as well, she had stolen his sweatshirt and he was griping about it as it was one of the two he loved and he was wanting to wear it but she won in the end. Mike couldn't help but think Kinley looked sexy in just about anything, what he couldn't wait to do is take Kinley out to dinner and hopefully get her over Ted.

Kinley walked into her parents house with the boys slowly walking in behind her. Ted and Mike had grabbed all the presents and Randy was on the phone with Ashlyn. "Mom do you need any help?"

"No darling go rest. I have it covered. Oh can I talk to you in private please?" Elaine said. Kinley nodded her head in agreement and the two walked up to the master bedroom and Elaine smiled at her daughter.

"What did you want to talk about mom?" Kinley asked as she sat down on her parents bed.

"When are you due?" Elaine asked and Kinley just stared at her mom and smiled.

"I am eight weeks mom." Kinley said quietly. Elaine just hugged her daughter. "It's Ted's before you start asking who the father is. He knows, we are going to just see how we go. Neither one of us want to be in relationship but he will be there the entire pregnancy. He will take care of me."

"That is all I wanted to hear honey, your dad and I are happy for you." Elaine said and hugged her daughter again. Bob was standing in the doorway of their bedroom and he was happy for Kinley and Ted as well.

It wasn't long and the family was sitting down to a home cooked meal of all the Christmas trimmings of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing and cranberry sauce. Kinley the day before had made with Ted's help a Chocolate Sheet Cake and frosted it. Mike was raving about the food as he hadn't had a good home cooked meal in weeks. After supper Randy and Mike along with Nathan cleaned up from supper and Kinley was standing in the living room Ted had his arms wrapped his arms around her as they watched the snow fall. It wasn't long and everyone was sitting down to open presents. Bob passed out the gifts and soon everyone was opening their gifts. Kinley had tears in her eyes as she opened the gift from Ted as it was a diamond necklace that was a solitaire and earrings to match it. Mike had given her some spa treatments from the hotel, bath and body lotions. Everyone was happy with their presents. Kinley had given Randy a new medical id dog tags in black and had a diamond on it, then had all of his information on it as he had lost the set he had before. Randy had given Kinley a brand new cell phone as her had broken a few days before and wasn't working and he had even upgraded her acct to where it was unlimited everything.

"Kinley thanks for the gift card to Affliction I love their clothing" Mike said with a smile

"You are most welcome and thanks for the spa treatments and bath and body. It will come in handy, I love lotions." Kinley said and leaned into Ted who was looking at his watch she had given him.

"Kinley where is my gift from you?" Randy asked as he was looking through everything.

"You have it dork in front of you its around your neck, but that isn't your only gift. Where did Nathan go?" Kinley asked

"He is upstairs not feeling good honey you can tell him later." Elaine said and smiled at her daughter.

Randy's hand went to his neck and fingered his new dog tags "Thanks hon, what is my other gift?"

"Well it will be here in 7 months." Kinley said as Ted placed his hand on her small bump.

"Huh?" Randy asked totally clueless

"Randy Ted and I are pregnant,we are having a baby." Kinley said and reached over and smacked the living hell out of him. "Are you a fucking blonde?"

Elaine and Bob watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but laugh. Randy just stared at Ted and stood up and stood right in front of Ted who also stood up. There was barely an inch between the two. "You got my sister pregnant?"

"I dont' see it as that but yes we are having a baby." Ted said

"You had better fucking run you asshole. I will give you to the count of three for a head start." Randy said

"Fuck you. I'm not scared of you." Ted stated. Randy shoved Ted backwards and Ted caught his balance and shoved Randy back and looked at Randy who was about to RKO him in the family room. Ted took off running and Randy was chasing after him and soon they crashed into the kitchen counter and they both had been cut open on their foreheads. Both needing stitches, with Elaine being a nurse she was able to clean up them both up but the cuts were pretty bad and sent them both to the ER while Mike drove them. Kinley was upset with Randy and wouldn't talk to him just yet. It was nearly midnight when they were back at Randy's house and after grabbing their thing, Ted and Kinley brought their bags down as they only had two hours before their flight took off. Randy knew he was wrong in chasing Ted through the house and said he was sorry and Ted said not to worry about it as he would have done the same thing if he had a sister. It wasn't long and those two were finally on the flight headed towards Clinton Mississippi and celebrating Christmas Day with Ted's side of the family and everyone was thrilled with the baby on the way. Over the next few days Kinley and Ted spent time with his family before heading back to St Louis for the show and the New Years Eve Party. The show and the party were a huge success and soon everyone was headed back to work, back on the road and back to the daily grind.

Kinley was back at work and looking over one of the chapters of a book and placed her hand on her stomach as she thought about the baby she couldn't wait to have the baby here with Ted, as they were now 13 weeks into the pregnancy. Kinley was pretty deep in thought when her cell phone rang. "Hello" she answered distractedly

"Kinley hey It's Mike" he said

"Hey you how are you?" Kinley asked as she sat back in her chair.

"Doing good how are you and the baby?" Mike asked and rolled his eyes he really didn't care but had to ask as he was calling to ask her out.

"I feel pretty blah it's been a long day. I can't wait to go to the hotel and relax." Kinley said

"Ah. You still haven't found a house to live in yet?" Mike asked

"Not yet. I am took picky. I guess. So what are you up too?" Kinley asked

"Not a whole lot looking at the sign of Vegas when you enter the city." Mike said

"Oh." Kinley said as she stood up slowly as she felt a bit light headed. Kinley walked over to the window and looked outside, she could see the strip from her office and loved looking at it.

"Yeah. I was calling to see if you wanted to go to supper tonight." Mike said

"I think we could do that Mike. I'm not feeling the best" Kinley answered. "I will be back at the hotel probably around 6pm. How fancy or just simple?"

"Um fancy or causal we can do casual." Mike said "Just jeans and a nice shirt."

"Okay I will see you say around 8 that gives me enough time to unwind and change clothes." Kinley said

"That works for me. Are you in The Palms still?" Mike asked

"Yes I am in room 789. Maybe after supper we can take a dip in my pool that is off my room." Kinley said "I had better go so I can finish this chapter and head home. I will see you soon."

"See ya at 8pm Kinley." Mike said and they hung up after that. Mike was pleased he was seeing a beautiful woman tonight for supper. Mike headed towards The Palms where he was staying as well as the rest of the roster on Raw and SmackDown.

Kinley wasn't feeling the best and wanted go home but didn't feel good about driving so she called Ted who understood and said he would come and pick her up. It wasn't long and Ted was walking into her office she was laying down on the couch and Ted couldn't help but smile and saw that she was sound asleep. Josh walked in and placed a hand on Ted's shoulder.

"How long has she been asleep or not feeling good Josh?" Ted asked

"Kinley walked into my office and said she wasn't feeling good and was headed home. I could tell she was drained and told her to lay down in her office and then later go home. That was an hour ago." Josh said

"Not good has she been doing okay, I'm not around all the time since I travel for my job." Ted said

"Understandable. She said yesterday that she was off as well. This morning she looked rather pale. After she had lunch she had some color in her face. She and my wife are close and all." Josh said "Dr Rouge is my wife."

"Okay. I am going to get Kinley up and head for the hotel. I'm worried about her. Can you ask your wife to head to the hotel and check her over please?" Ted asked as he gently woke up Kinley who was burning up and not doing good." Never mind we are headed to the hospital have her meet us there."

"I will call her now." Josh said and pulled out his cell and talked to his wife and she told him to drive them. "Ted let me drive your car that way you can help Kinley."

Ted just nodded his head and picked Kinley up and carried her down to the car and soon the three were on the way to the hospital. Josh called Randy who he was good friends with and explained what was going on. Ted was pacing the ER floor hoping to hear something on Kinley when Randy and Mike who was with him ran in.

"Ted what happened?" Randy asked

"I called to see how Kinley was feeling, she told me that she and Mike were having dinner but she wasn't feeling the best. I told her that I would come and pick her up and then she could rest and see how she felt. I got there she was sound asleep on the couch in her office. Josh walked in and said she was really pale that morning and not feeling good. I had Josh call his wife who is Dr Rouge and here we are." Ted said "I am worried about them both. I hope the baby is okay."

"Have faith Ted." Randy said even though his voice was shaky he was trying to stay strong for everyone.

It's wasn't long after arriving that the nurse was walking into the waiting room and called Ted's name he and Randy walked over and the nurse said to follow her. It wasn't long and Ted was holding Kinley's hand while they were waiting on the doctor to come and talk to them. Randy was rubbing her back.

"Ted." Kinley said quietly

"I'm right here honey what is wrong?" Ted asked quietly before kissing her forehead "You are burning up."

"I'm still cramping. Will you find my nurse please?" Kinley said Randy stood up and walked out of the room and found her nurse and talked to her and she walked in to check on Kinley.

"Kinley honey I have more pain medication honey. The doctor will be in shortly." she said and pushed the medications and walked back out the door. It wasn't long and the doctor was walking into the room. Kinley was sleeping from the medications while Ted was rubbing her back and had his head laying on the bed beside Kinley's and Randy was dozing in the chair beside them both.

"Ted" Dr Rouge said quietly and touched his shoulder.

Ted stirred and sat up some and smiled at Kinley who was sleeping. "Kinley honey Dr Rouge is here to talk to us." Kinley moved and tried to sit up but was in too much pain.

"Dr Rouge what is wrong is the baby okay?" Kinley asked

Dr Rouge sat down on the end of the bed and sighed she hated giving this news to any expecting couple. "Kinley, Ted, there is never an easy way to say this, but you lost the baby. I will do an D&C here soon and since you are running a fever I will keep you overnight."

"Did I cause this? What there something I did?" Kinley asked as she started to cry. Ted had tears streaming down his face as well Randy did as well.

"No honey it happens naturally. I will do blood test on the baby and see what I can find out. Most often its naturally." Dr Rouge said "I will have the nurse get a wheelchair and I will put you on the labor and delivery floor and do the surgery here soon."

Kinley just nodded her head. It wasn't long and Kinley was now in her own room away from the nursery and Randy had run to the hotel to grab a bag for them and also her pillows. Kinley was in surgery when Randy came back to the hotel and was waiting with Ted and Mike in the waiting room. It wasn't long and Kinley was back in her room. Dr Rouge told Ted that he was able to stay up and if Kinley wanted him in bed with her to hold her it was okay. It wasn't long and Ted had Kinley sleeping against his chest as they both cried for the loss of their baby.

Kinley was was upset that they had lost the baby, she was upset thinking she did this herself. Ted was trying to comfort her the best he could. Elaine and Melanie came out to help Kinley out the best they could and finally after about three weeks Kinley was finally back on her feet and dealing with the loss. Dr Rouge had talked to both Kinley and Ted and explained that it was a natural thing and not to try for a baby for close to a year. That afternoon once they were back at the hotel Kinley sat down on her couch and smiled at Ted.

Ted sat down next to Kinley on the couch and she couldn't help but smile at him. Ted brought Kinley's legs over his lap and started to rub her calves he was upset that they had lost the baby and didn't want to lose Kinley he knew that it was over between them but he wanted to stay her best friend.

"Ted I can't do this..." Kinley said but her voice trailed off as she got up and walked over to the window and looks outside.

"Can't do what Kinley?" Ted asked quietly as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"I can't do us right now. I will always love you but I want to stay friends and not ruin what we have." Kinley said as she turned and cried into his chest. Ted just held her as she cried and finally helped her into her room and helped her lay down after she changed into her tank top and boy shorts. Kinley laid down with her head on his chest.

"Kinley babe, I will always love you too. You wont ever lose me. Just rest honey" Ted said and kissed her forehead and held her as she slept.

The next few weeks Kinley was finally back on her feet and back to work, her boss completely understood and gave her all the time she needed. Kinley was sitting at her desk and looking over some paperwork that needed to be signed as she had finished off on a book only a few days before and was walking out of her office to get something to drink and hand the paperwork to her assistant when she heard her phone ring and she sprinted back to her desk to answer her phone.

"Hello" Kinley answered breathing heavy.

"Hey Kinley it's Mike" he said

"Hey how are you?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the couch in her office.

"Good. I am in town and would like to take you to dinner or we can order in how does that sound?" Mike asked

"I would love to. Um how about 8pm and we can just order in." Kinley said

"That works for me see you then are you still in the same room?" Mike asked

"Yes I am see ya soon." Kinley said and they hung up and Kinley walked down finally grabbed her a sprite and walked back to her office with a smile on her face she was excited about tonight.

Kinley looked at the time and saw that it was close to 5pm she wanted to head back to the hotel and relax before having dinner with Mike and headed out. Kinley just was just pulling into her parking space at the hotel and decided before her date with Mike that she would take hot relaxing bath and then decide what to wear on her dinner date. After reaching her room she walking into the bathroom and started the water and filled the tub and was finally relaxing when someone was knocking on her door. After quickly drying off she slipped her robe on and walked to the door only to see Mike on the other side with flowers.

"Sorry for being early Kinley but these are for you." Mike said

"It's okay I lost track of time and was lost in the tub relaxing some before supper." Kinley said "Please come in and let me slip on some comfy pants and a tank top then we can go from there and let me put these flowers in water thank you they are beautiful." Kinley quickly found a vase and put the flowers in water and then slipped into her yoga pants and a blue tank top and walked out to sit down by Mike.

"You look comfy. Why don't we order room service and have a nice relaxing night no pressure of going anywhere fancy tonight then how about I take you out on Friday?" Mike asked

"That is fine by me. Sorry its been a long day. I had my final doctor appointment from surgery and doing pretty good." Kinley said

"That is good. I'm still sorry you lost the baby." Mike said

"Thanks, we are slowly healing. Ted and I decided that we work better as best friends and he is actually seeing some chick right now from Tampa." Kinley said with a smile on her face.

"Oh okay. I was worried he might not be happy about supper tonight and all." Mike said

"I was too but when I talked to him he was taking Kelsey out for supper and he was just happy to hear that I was healed from everything and that I was back on track he was happy that I was having supper with you." Kinley said and smiled at Mike and got up to get the room service menu and soon the two had ordered supper with a few bottles of wine. Kinley walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red she loved and poured two drinks and handed one to Mike. By the time supper arrived they had been kissing and talking and getting to know each other even more.

"Kinley I find you very attractive." Mike said as he leaned into kiss Kinley as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss he pulled her close crushing her breast to his chest and started to massage her left breast, Kinley moaned into the kiss and too her hand and covered his and started to massage it with him. "Very firm"

"Yes they are." Kinley said before he kissed her again as she started to unbutton his shirt that he was wearing and soon had it open. Mike stripped her tank top off and she started for his jeans and undid the belt. Mike took over and quickly stripped himself and then pulled down her yoga pants to find her completely smooth his fingers of his left hand drew against her skin Kinley moaned even more. Mike picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down on the sheets as he pulled the covers back and then laid down on the bed with her and kissed down her body. Kinley loved the feeling Mike was causing and he was licking and sucking on her sweet pussy drawing her clit into his mouth as he fingered her with his left fingers.

"Mike so good hm you feel amazing." Kinley moaned as she held his head in place "I'm close Mike."

"Cum baby I want to drink your juices up." Mike said and went back to clit and clamped his mouth over her pussy as he licked and sucked her as she started to gush around his tongue and started to cum she cried out in pure pleasure."Hm you taste good Kinley." as he kissed up her body and kissed her on the lips so she could taste herself.

"Your lips taste good Mike." Kinley said as he started to massage her again and placed himself and slowly pushed into her pussy "Hm yes MIKE so huge." as he was now buried deep inside of her.

"It was all you baby. Kinley god you are so wet and tight." Mike said as they started to melt and blend their bodies together. Mike started to move faster and faster as Kinley thrashed around on the bed crying out in pure pleasure as they kept moving together both crying out in their final releases. Mike pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest. Kinley finally caught her breath and pressed a kiss to Mike's chest above his heart.

"Amazing." Kinley said quietly

"Yes you are amazing Kinley." Mike said and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

Mike and Kinley finally sat down to supper and took a dip in the pool, before Mike took her over again and made love to her. Kinley was in pure pleasure from him she had never felt anything like that. Over the next few months the two were dating and very close and both falling in love with each other.

It was their third month anniversary and Mike had a surprise that night for Kinley and had bought her a very pretty red dress with matching shoes and a necklace to wear as he reservations that night in the restaurant and was going to pop the question he was nervous enough. Kinley was in the spa getting her hair and nails done and having a pedicure before supper she was excited to have dinner with Mike that night. Mike was pacing her hotel room floor waiting on Kinley to finish her make up he was nervous and smiled when Kinley walked into the living room.

"You look amazing Kinley." Mike said quietly

"You look very handsome Mike" Kinley said and stepped into his waiting arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Kinley you are my life and I love you, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. Kinley you complete me in more ways than one will you marry me?" Mike asked as he dropped to a knee and held out the ring.

"Mike, I love you too, you are my life as well. Yes I will marry you." Kinley said as Mike slipped the ring onto her left hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Kinley wrapped her arms around Mike's neck once the kiss broke she laid her head on his shoulder. "I had feelings for you we when met as well."

"Let's go eat dinner and then come back up and celebrate." Mike said

Kinley just smiled at Mike and he held her close and after eating a romantic dinner then two headed back up and made love to each other through out the night to each other. The next few weeks were quite a blur for the couple moving Kinley into Mike's house planning the wedding everyone was excited for the couple they were getting married in St Louis in less than six months and Kinley had found her gown and she loved it.

"Mike are you ready to go babe?" Kinley asked as she walked into their bedroom looking for her soon to be husband.

"Yes sorry babe couldn't find my passport." Mike said as they were leaving to head to Italy for four weeks on their honeymoon.

"In the safe and you couldnt' find it?" Kinley asked

"Yep ready to head out?" Mike asked

"Yeah the car is packed. Remember you are staying with Randy tomorrow night and I am staying with Ashlyn at her house then the hotel on Saturday at the wedding. I so can't wait to see how it turned out." Kinley said

"I can't wait either honey." Mike said and kissed her on the lips and soon they were in the cab headed to the airport. "I'm happy that Josh allowed you to work from home and only fly out for monthly meetings."

"Same here."

It wasn't long and Kinley had fallen asleep on the plane to St Louis. Mike smiled he couldn't wait to marry her and he was majorly in love with her. Saturday was finally and soon the two were married before most of the roster and family and friends. The next day the two headed for Italy and spend time in each other's arms and their love for each other. Once they arrived back in California it was back to work and also Mike picked up traveling again and Kinley worked from home and traveled some with Mike.

3 Months Into The Marriage of Mike and Kinley

Mike and Kinley have been married for nearly 3 months the first 3 months of their marriage was pretty easy so far, they were deeply in love with each other. Mike was just coming home off the road and couldn't wait to see Kinley who was at home in the tub not expecting Mike home for two more weeks. Mike arrived home and smiled that his wife was home he quietly set his bags down and walked up stairs and skipped the step that always creaked when stepped on. Mike walked into their bedroom and smiled when he saw it was spotless the whole house was. Mike looked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw that she was in the tub.

Mike was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise Kinley so she knew he was home. He couldn't help but watch her as she was relaxing in the tub her eyes closed and her breathing was even he thought for a moment that she might be asleep just relaxing in the bath oils he could smell vanilla and what he thought was lavender but wasn't sure.

"Hello Kinley" Mike said in a deep sexual voice that scared the living hell out of Kinley as she jumped and tried to cover herself up.

"Mike what are you doing home?" Kinley asked as she tired to cover herself up even more.

"What are you covering up for?" Mike asked as he leaned over and passionately kissed Kinley on the lips.

"Because you scared the hell out of me honey. Why are you home?" Kinley asked as she leaned back into warm water.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is me showing you just how hot you make me babe" Mike said as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Hm. I'm glad you are home join me babe." Kinley said as he stripped and joined her in the tub. Mike took one of her perky nipples into his mouth Kinley just arched into him and moaned at what Mike was doing to her. Mike moved to where Kinley was straddling his waist as he slid into her body they both cried out in pleasure. They rocked and blended their bodies together when the doorbell rang. Mike was close enough and exploded deep inside Kinley's body and after drying off he walked down and answered the door.

"Hello Jessie." Mike said as he heard the water draining out of the tub and knew that Kinley was drying off and wrapping her robe around her body that he was in love with. Jessie Johnson was one of Mike's ex girlfriend that was a doctor and also bi sexual. Mike knew that Kinley would put up a fight but didn't care at the moment as he wanted to watch Jessie control Kinley.

"Hi Mike how are you?" Jessie asked as she stepped into the house.

"Doing good. Just got married a few months ago. How are you?" Mike asked

"Doing okay. I am happy for you. What do you need you sounded excited over the phone when you called." Jessie stated

"Well I need you to examine my wife and then have your way with her." Mike said with a wicked smile on his face. "I have missed you honey." and pulled Jessie close and kissed Jessie on the lips.

"Hm I bet she is a beauty. Does she even like that?" Jessie asked once the kiss broke. Mike shook his head and grinned.

"She has no clue, its my surprise for coming home early." Mike said "Did you bring what all I asked for?"

"Yes I did." Jessie said and held up her bag and smiled as she undid her jacket and was wearing a black lace push up bra and matching thong to match and had her stethoscope around her neck. Mike thought she looked sexy as hell and told her to follow him. Jessie could see pictures of the couple around the house and thought that Kinley was a beauty.

Kinley was walking out of the bathroom when Mike walked in and he couldn't help but smile at her as she was wrapping her silk robe around her body and knew he couldn't wait to see her with Jessie. "Mike who was here."

"Hello there" Jessie said in a sexy voice as she was standing there in the doorway of the bedroom in her long white doctor's coat.

"Hi who are you?" Kinley asked

"I want you to meet Dr Jessie babe." Mike said and wrapped his arm around Kinley

"Yes I am Dr Jessie." she said as she held up her medical bag and smiled "And I have something in here for you to slip into."

"Mike honey why is she here in her bra and panties?" Kinley asked confused to why a doctor was at their house.

"Well babe we are going to have some fun take off your robe and lay back on our bed." Mike said as he tugged on the sash to Kinley's robe, which she was now pulling tighter around her body.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to take real good care of you." Jessie said and set her bag down on the end of the bed and smiled at Kinley as she took Kinley's hand and pulled her to the bed.

"Mike no. I'm not doing this." Kinley told him

"Oh yes you are honey. Do this for me and I will reward you later baby." Mike said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"MIKE" Kinley protested

"Don't make me hurt you in front of our guest sweetheart" Mike whispered in Kinley's ear. Kinley sat down on the bed knowing that this would make her husband happy he had already slapped her once for not being home when he was and he vowed never to do it again and so far he hadn't. Jessie walked over to Kinley and helped her lay back as she listened to her heart and lungs as she then slid her hand onto Kinley's breast and started to massage it and gently pinched her nipples to where they were standing up. Jessie climbed on top of Kinley and slid down her body and kissed her on the lips which Kinley didn't return the kiss and Jessie just smirked knowing that she would be in pleasure in a minute as she kissed down to her nipples and took each one into her mouth and sucked and licked on it as they were standing up and soon she kissed down to her pussy and bit down on Kinley's hip bone.  
"Ow why?" Kinley asked

"I'm testing your reflexes." Jessie said as she slid two fingers into Kinley waiting center and started to move them as she massaged her depths. Mike could tell that Kinley was holding onto a moan and smirked as Kinley finally let it out.

"Oh no you don't, that is for me right the next surprise." Mike said. Jessie stood up and grabbed the belly that she had brought as it was a 6 month belly Mike wanted to see what she would look like before he actually got her pregnant. Jessie zipped up the belly onto Kinley's body and Mike moaned as he thought his wife looked sexy. The rest of the night even though Kinley was protesting Mike and Jessie took turns having sex with her. It was nearly 5am when they let her finally fall asleep. Kinley was sore as hell but kept her mouth shut and fell asleep as she cried her self to sleep.

The next morning didn't come soon enough Mike was up and out the door to play golf with a few friends and several of the WWE Stars that played. Kinley was starting to wake up Mike had left her a note stating he would be home by 3pm and that he loved her. Kinley took a hot shower and scrubbed her body to get it clean and after getting dressed she sat down in her office that she had finally gotten put together the day before and called her best friend Ashlyn Jones who was also her brother's girlfriend. After talking for a few Ashlyn asked her to go shopping and after text Mike she was going shopping with Ashlyn he had no problem with it as long as she never said anything and to pick up supper and be home by 6pm.

Kinley wasn't happy she was scared that Mike would do it all over again and she promised to be home with supper at 6pm if not before. Ashlyn honked her horn and watched as Kinley slowly made her way to her rental and got in.

"Are you okay? What's going on Kinley?" Ashlyn asked once Kinley was in the car.

"Mike is driving me batty." Kinley said

"Uh-oh...what's going on?" Ashlyn asked as she backed out of the drive.

"Ash you can't tell Randy."

"I promise, I won't tell him. What's going on? Hon, I'm here for you." Ashlyn said

"Last night Mike surprised me as he came home two days early and well we had sex. The doorbell rang and the next thing I know he has a doctor here who wanted to well play with me." Kinley said as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"What." Ashlyn asked shocked that Mike would even do this to her.

"Yeah. That wasn't the only part." Kinley said

"That wasn't the only part? What the hell is Mike doing?" Ashlyn asked

"Mike has a fantasy and well that was wearing a pregnancy belly, I protested and he told me he wouldn't want to hurt me in front of our guest. I was so scared Ashlyn." Kinley said

"I bet honey. Have you talked to him?" Ashlyn asked

"No. I would love to but he wasn't home when I woke up. I passed up from the pain that I was in as well and slept till about an hour ago. Thankfully when I woke up he left me a note and it said he was gone to play golf with Ted and John and would be back around 3pm its 2pm." Kinley answered

The two spent the afternoon shopping Kinley picked up a few new nighties hoping to surprise Mike with them and then soon they were picking up supper and back to her house so she could get ready for the night. Mike on the other hand was waiting on her to come home Jessie was already ready for another night of fun with Kinley and Mike. Ashlyn told Kinley to call her tomorrow and that maybe they could do lunch before she and Randy left for Hawaii for nearly three weeks.

Mike smiled when he heard the front door open and smiled at the bags that Kinley had with her and soon was looking through them as Kinley got supper ready and when she turned around he was holding up the little blue number.

"I like this one slip it on for me baby." Mike said

"Mike we can eat first then I will slip in to it." Kinley said. Mike pouted and smiled as they sat down to supper. "Mike can we talk about last night?"

"No eat supper." Mike demanded. Kinley just gave in and started to eat not knowing what was going to happen after supper. Soon after eating Mike cleaned up the kitchen while Kinley slipped into the little blue nightie and Mike was turned on even more by her. Soon he was leading her upstairs and soon he and Jessie were having their way with her again.

The next few days weren't even better Mike was home and Kinley finally had enough and he slapped her hard across the face for the remark. A few days later he punched her for supper not being ready. Kinley finally had enough and after having lunch with Randy and Ashlyn she knew what needed to be done and one night Mike wasn't back from tour and she booked a ticket and flew to New York as she still had her apartment there and the only person she told was Ashlyn, who was trying to help her out and not telling night Ashlyn and Randy were watching TV and Mike called to see if Randy knew where Kinley was and Randy told him that she should be home.

Randy knew this wasn't like Kinley and rolled to face Ashlyn hoping she might know something. The only thing Ashlyn told Randy was that Kinley was safe. Little did she knew that Mike checked Kinley's email and knew she had flown to New York. While Kinley was walking back to her place she ran into Jessie.

"Kinley?" Jessie said as she sent a text to a friend

"Hi Jessie." Kinley said quietly and started to walk off.

"Kinley why are you in New York?" Jessie asked

"I had a last minute meeting with my boss. I didn't have time to tell Mike." Kinley said

"That isn't good. How about we grab drinks I would love to get to know you." Jessie said as she placed a hand on Kinley's arm and pulled her close. Kinley agreed to have a drink with Jessie hoping this would help calm her nerves but she doubted it. Jessie suggested they head up to her room and Kinley agreed. Kinely sat down in one of the chairs and looked around while Jessie fixed their drinks. It was nearly 15 minutes later that Jessie was giving Kinley a massage and soon she was relaxed due to what Jessie slipped into her drink and after Jessie had a bit of fun with Kinley she sedated her heavily and sent Mike a text that she was prepped and ready for some fun.

The next morning Kinley was starting to wake up and couldn't move as there was an arm draped around her waist and she was pulled tight against who ever was in the bed with her. Starting to fight who it was woke Mike up and he pulled Kinley tightly to him.

"Hello Kinley." Mike said "Why did you run?"

"I didn't run Mike I had a last minute meeting with my boss here in New York. James called a meeting last night." Kinley said

"You didn't take much with you but your laptop and some papers that is it honey. If you were in a meeting how come it wasn't on your business credit card?" Mike asked as he rolled Kinley towards him and he gripped her jaw firmly.

"I had no to clue it was taking place. The book I am editing need to be talked about. I didn't think about my business credit card that I always use." Kinley said quietly

"I talked to James a little while ago he knows of no meeting honey. Now why are you in New York?" Mike asked

Kinley just looked at Mike as he gripped her jaw tighter. Kinley started to fight against Mike and he didn't like that idea as he slammed back into her body as Jessie had restrained her legs as soon as she woke up. Mike had enough and knocked her out. Mike heard breaking of bones and asked Jessie to look at her face he wanted to make sure nothing was broken.

"Mike you just fractured her cheek bone she will be in a world of pain when she comes around." Jessie said

While Mike and Jessie were having their fun with Kinley. Randy and Ashlyn were in New York hoping that Kinley was at her apartment. Randy was thankful that he had a key but once they arrived she wasn't there.

"Where in the hell did she go?" Randy asked

"We wired her money Randy she was checking into a hotel. I never go the text from her saying she made it. I am worried about what Mike will do to her next." Ashlyn said

"Ash has he been hitting her again?" Randy asked. It was a few weeks back when Randy was over at the house and Kinley wasn't happy that Mike wouldn't let her go have lunch with Randy and he just slapped her hard across the face and then Randy pulled him off and knocked him out. Kinley didn't want to leave knowing that Mike wouldn't be happy. Randy finally told her when she was ready he would help.

"I don't know all of it Randy but she isn't happy." Ashlyn said as she started to cry.

"It's okay honey." Randy said as he held Ashlyn close while she cried. They decided to stay at the apartment in case Kinley showed back up. It was nearly three and half hours later when Kinley and Mike walked into the apartment.

"Kinley are you okay?" Randy asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine just tender." Kinley say and looked at Ashlyn who hugged her close.

"Mike what happened?" Randy asked

"She had a last minute meeting with James over a book she is editing and on her way to the apartment she was mugged. Thankfully a friend of mine saw her and helped her and had her at the hotel she is staying at. Only a fractured cheekbone, they didn't get away with anything." Mike said

"Oh okay. Kinley do you want us to stay? Did you call the police?" Randy asked

"I talked to them last night and you don't need to. I just want to lay down and rest." Kinley said quietly as she made her way towards her bedroom and laid down. Ashlyn followed Kinley and hugged her tight and knew that what she had said wasn't the truth. Mike and Randy were talking about her and taking her home to California when Ashlyn asked if Mike did this quietly.

"I can't talk Ash." Kinley said quietly

"Shh it's okay honey just rest. I will get your medication for you honey." Ashlyn said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed Kinley's purse and her pain medication and walked back to Kinley with a bottle of water and told her if she wanted to talk to let her know.

It was a few days later that Mike and Kinley were headed back home. Kinley wasn't happy that she was headed to a place she now hated. No matter how much she asked Mike not to go back to California it was no use as his mind was made up. It was a few days after arriving back that Kinley started not feeling good and started to cramp pretty bad.

"Mike." Kinley called as she walked downstairs to the kitchen for some Motrin.

"I'm in the office Kinley." Mike hollered back.

Kinley walked into the kitchen and found the Motrin and took a few of them and walked into the office slowly as she wasn't feeling good at all. Kinley was hoping that she was just cramping from her monthly cycle but the pains were coming every 10 minutes and were so bad that she was curled up into a ball. Mike this morning had to carry her back up to bed where she was laying down till a few minutes ago.

"Mike." Kinley said as she slowly walked into his office and sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What is wrong honey are you okay?" Mike asked as he sat down beside Kinley and held her close.

"No the cramping is worse. I thought it was my cycle but it's not as I already had it this month. I'm going to call Dr Harvey and see if she can get me in." Kinley said

"I think that is a good idea honey." Mike said as he rubbed her back as Kinley had laid her head in Mike's lap. Kinley was able to get an appointment with her doctor an hour later. Mike said that he would go with and drive and hear what the doctor had to say. It was nearly 45 minutes later that they were back in the exam room waiting on Dr Harvey to come see them. Mike was standing in front of Kinley who was sitting on the exam table and was kissing her and wouldn't leave her alone even with her protesting. Mike finally had enough and told her when they got home she would get it. Kinley looked down and uncrossed her legs when the doctor knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello Kinley what brings you into day?" Dr. Harvey asked as she sat down in one of the chairs and flipped through Kinley's chart.

"I am cramping every 10 to 15 minutes and I am nauseated with it as well. I just had my monthly at the beginning of the month. I am just worried about it." Kinley said

"I hate seeing her in pain Dr. Harvey." Mike said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Kinley where is the pain located at?" Dr Harvey asked

"On my lower stomach." Kinley answered as she rubbed her hand over her lower stomach.

"Well it sounds like to me that you have kidney stones that will pass here soon." Dr Harvey said then listened to Kinley's heart and lungs.

"Okay what can I do to help with that?" Kinley asked

"I will write you a prescription for some pain medications I will want to see you again in a week." Dr Harvey said.

"Do we just wait for them to pass?" Mike asked

"Basically you do. Just drink plenty of fluids and stay active it will help with the pain as well." Dr Harvey said.

"I can do that. Thank you Dr Harvey."

"You are most welcome. I can give you a shot now to help then fill the script when you are on the way home." Dr Harvey said

"I think that is a good idea Kinley." Mike said and she just nodded her head in agreement.

"My nurse will be in soon. Go home and rest." Dr Harvey said

Kinley smiled at Mike and soon the nurse was in and gave Kinley the shot and after getting dressed they headed home. Mike helped Kinley get settled in bed and he left to fill the script. Over the next two days Kinley was still in pain and it was getting worse not better. Mike had to leave to work out at the arena and Kinley couldn't stand the pain anymore and made another appointment with Dr Harvey. This time after having blood work done, and a sono it was shown that Kinley's appendix was inflamed and needed to be taken out as soon as possible.

Kinley was just arriving back home hoping she made it back before Mike was home but no such luck he was waiting on her in the doorway of the garage. Kinley climbed out of her car and Mike just laid into her.

"Where the fuck have you been Kinley?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and forced her into the house and shut the garage before slapping her hard across the face.

"I was at my doctor's office Mike I don't feel good." Kinley answered. "I was hoping to be home but she was running some test." as she held her cheek and walked to the freezer and grab her ice pack that she used for her migraines and laid it against her cheek.

"The doctor's office, let me see you phone. What time was your appointment?" Mike asked as she handed her phone over as he started going through her contacts and call log. "I see calls made here to some number that isn't in your phone so who are are you sleeping with?"

"That number if you see is a Missouri area code, which means it's Randy he had to get a new phone number as some fan got his phone number and was constantly bugging him." Kinley told Mike hoping that would calm him down. Mike took his phone out and scrolled down to Randy who had given him his new number that morning when he saw him at the arena working out and Kinley didn't have it just yet.

"Okay sorry babe. So what is so important at the doctor office that you can't have dinner ready when I get home?" Mike asked in a calm voice.

"You know how much pain I have been in lately my right side of my stomach?" Kinley asked as Mike nodded his head in agreement "Well I was having an attack of it and didn't want to bother you since you were at work. I called made and appointment with Dr Harvey and she did a sono to see what was wrong and my appendix is inflamed quite a bit and wants to do surgery tomorrow. I asked if I could call her back once I talked to you."

"I know how much pain you have been in Kinley and do the surgery I don't want anything to happen to you." Mike said as Kinley smiled and he handed her phone back and sat here while she spoke to Dr Harvey and the surgery was scheduled for 7am the next day." It's set for tomorrow morning."

"Why don't you call your mom to come stay with you as I am headed over seas tomorrow night." Mike said Kinley was happy he was gone for three weeks, at least he wouldn't be able to abuse her while he was gone. "If I come home and you aren't here again I will hurt you even more you understand me?"

Kinley simply nodded her head in agreement and Mike stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room asking her to order supper in and call their favorite place Olive Garden she knew what he liked. The next day came quick for Mike and Kinley as well as Elaine as Mike had picked her up from the airport so she would be around when Mike was gone.

Kinley just got out of surgery instead of being able to do the surgery laparoscopic, during early hours just before she was admitted for surgery the appendix ruptured and they had to open her up so they could clean out her body so there would be no risk of her body going into sepsis. After being released Mike took her home and helped her into bed. Elaine headed to the store to make supper that night while she was gone Mike forced himself onto Kinley while he held her down and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh dear I'm gone for three weeks. Just remember what we have talked about and we will be okay. One word to mom or daddy I will hurt you even more. Do you understand me?" Mike asked Kinley just nodded her head. "Good girl. I will let you get some sleep I know you must be in a ton of pain." Mike got up and reached for her antibiotics and pain medication and helped her take them and soon she was sleeping.

Over the next few days Kinley was finally feeling better and after being cleared by Dr Harvey Kinley decided to join Mike out on the road. Things were going better between the two they were both happy once again. Kinley was walking into the bedroom of the hotel suite and smiled at Mike who was on his laptop.

"Hey you." Mike said when he looked up

"Hey yourself." Kinley said as she sat down on the bed beside Mike.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Better finally not in much pain as of the moment." Kinley answered

"That is good. I have been doing some thinking about Cali and I don't want to live there forever. What would you say about moving back to St Louis? That way when I am on the road you can at least spend time with your family." Mike said

"I think that is a wonderful idea Mike. When do you want to move?" Kinley asked she had been wanting to move for quite some time but he always said that he wasn't leaving California for anything.

"How about by the end of next year honey we can always fly out to look and go from there or even build. I would like to pay off the loan with in a few months so I would like to save." Mike said "Why don't you rest some and we can head over to the arena."

Kinley did as she was told and was soon asleep and after the show that night they packed up and headed home for a few weeks as Mike had it off. After arriving back home Mike started to become restless again and Kinley was on the wrong end of it on more than one occasion. Mike each time said it would never happen again. The two finally got in gear and headed towards St Louis and started to look at houses. They were staying with Randy and they were having a fight over one of the houses they both liked over some minor details. Randy walked in on Mike hitting Kinley and knocked Mike out and tried to get his sister to leave but Kinley wouldn't move as she knew what would happen if she tried to leave. After explaining it Randy he didn't want her to be hurt even more but told her to watch herself and to call if she wanted to get out of the marriage. Kinley did want out but knew that Mike wouldn't let her leave at least not alive. During this time Mike forced himself on her all the time and kept getting worse. Mike took time off and decided they need to move to St Louis so Kinley wasn't alone while he was on the road all the time, that way she could spend time with her family. It wasn't long after arriving in St Louis Mike was sent overseas with a few others for a small promotion about the WWE and would be gone for a month and that is when Randy and John Cena were able to get Kinley moved out, helped her file for divorce and also a restraining order. It was night before she as able to leave that Mike was the roughest he had ever been in the last few weeks, after throwing her into the wall, the kitchen table he had sex with her while she was knocked out knowing she wouldn't fight back. He wanted her to know that she would be his forever. What he didn't know is that the next day while he was in New York she had left him.

Kinley Orton

Kinley was unpacking most of her things that she was able to get when Mike was overseas, she had even flown out California with Randy and grabbed her clothes and work stuff and was now getting settled into her room at Randy's house.

"Hey you" Randy said as he stood in her door frame.

"Hi." Kinley said as she sat down on her bed. Randy sat down next to her and held her as she cried "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome honey. I just wanted you safe and you will be." Randy said

"I can only hope Randy. We both know he wont be happy when he gets home and sees that I am gone." Kinley said "Court is next month and I hope to god that the judge rules in my favor. I don't want this to drag out and last even longer."

"I hope so too honey. I think that he will. You have filed you aren't answering your phone when he calls if he shows up here I will let him have it." Randy said "Why don't you try to get some rest. If you need anything I am downstairs Ashlyn is here as well honey."

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Mike wasn't happy when he arrived home to find Kinley gone, all of her things gone and divorce papers sitting on the island. Mike called Kinley's cell phone but she never answered after leaving a voice mail to call him back that he needed to talk to her he flew to California and checked on the house out there and she wasn't there either. He talked to a few of their close friends no one had seen or heard from Kinley.

It was finally the day of the divorce hearing. Mike and his lawyer were there early and talking when Randy and Kinley showed up with her lawyer. It wasn't long and Kinley was awarded nearly everything that she wanted out of the marriage which was her car and the money she went into the marriage with that he had blown. The judge awarded Kinley the car and also close to $350,000 along with her personal belongings. Kinley was finally free from the one person she thought she would be with for the rest of her life but she was wrong on that. Mike started out sweet and loving but never thought he would turn into the man he did.

~Kinley Orton

There is a sequel to Forgotten Past called Renewed Love that will be up soon!


End file.
